1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved basketball game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the play of a basketball game in a predetermined sequentially provided manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basketball game apparatus has been utilized in the prior art in a manner to enhance basketball play or to simulate such play. the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a basketball game apparatus requiring individuals to utilize an active participation in a basketball game to enhance hand/eye coordination in play of a basketball type game.
Prior art relative to basketball games is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,214 to Brenner wherein a basketball shot-making game is provided with a plurality of backboard and hoop arrangements to add complexity to basketball play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,494 to Hayes sets forth a basketball game device wherein a basketball backboard includes a plurality of pivotal wings to enable various deflecting shots dirceted from the wings relative to a centrally located basketball net.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved basketball game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.